The Killings
by Hopeblossom
Summary: Miku, mad as a hatter Miku! Living in the hellish Dark Woods Circus, Miku decides to do everybody a good turn and set them free. But, will they agree with her methods? Alternate ending to my story, Before The Circus. Involves descriptive deaths.
1. Two Headed Troubles

**The Killings.**

* * *

><p>Murders happen quite frequently, don't they? If you turn on the news, a woman has been stabbed; a man has been strangled. Isn't it awful? What would make someone do such a thing?<p>

You value your life, don't you? Of _course_ you do! You have control over your body, your mind, and sometimes you can even glance into your soul. What would make someone take all that away from somebody? You would never kill someone. _Would_ you?

I myself, once knew a man. Well, there are men all over the place, but this man, there was something a little…._different_ about him. We were good friends - we would drink together, though he never got drunk, and like friends do, we would talk about things. He was rather tall, this friend of mine, and although he was a little 'quirky', I always thought he was a good man.

Until, he told me about that _goddamned circus_.

Have you heard of it? The circus that lies in those mysterious dark woods, lit by bright lights. He said him and I could be co-owners of the circus. He promised me great things. However, I did not accept. He was furious! Have you heard what he wanted to do? What he has done?

Of course you have. The two headed monster. The blue haired cannibal. The woman who cuts off her arms, as if they have no feeling in them at all. The two ridiculously tall women, who waltz around the circus. And of course, the young girl, with the legs of a goat.

_'Legs of a goat_?' You say. 'Surely that is not that bad?' But, it was that young girl, who once lived on the streets, who really could not handle the power of the tall man. She went crazy. As _mad as a hatter_! So insane, in fact, that she began to play God, deciding the courses of other people's lives.

It was the two headed thing that she began with. Rin and Len, those were the names of the heads; I remember now. Len's face was drizzled with burn marks, and scars, whereas Rin always wore a fixed smile, below those half-dead blue eyes of hers.

They were close to Miku. They were of similar ages to the teal haired girl. Though, she wasn't really a girl anymore. A faun. That's the correct name for someone who is half human and half goat, I believe.

Len was always urging Rin to escape. Miku noticed this. Len wanted to escape, just like her! She was so happy! He would certainly oblige to her plan. She was going to set herself, and everybody else trapped in the hellish circus, _free_. She was such a good little girl.

One night, after all the jeering crowds had left and the circus was quiet, Miku sat by herself in her cage-like home. She had a knife down her sleeve, and it was making her shiver. It kept pricking her arm; covering the inside of her sleeve in small, red-brown stains. She didn't mind though. Usually she felt so numb, that she would have done anything to have a knife pricking at her arm.

Where did she obtain this knife, you ask? A particularly angry man had thrown it at her, the night before. He had actually thrown it, aiming for the Miku's head. The tall man had suddenly appeared, catching the knife in his hand. Somehow, he was then behind the thrower. The crowd when silent at the knife-throwing man was escorted out of the circus. How lucky for him.

Miku had been being very obedient for the circus ring-master that week. She had been obedient and kind, kind and hard working. The tall man's guard was down, and Miku knew it. That was how she slipped through the bars of her cage that night.

In fact, mostly everybody slipped out of their cages. They were allowed to, as long as they didn't leave the circus. Everybody would gather in the long corridor of a hut, where the two tall ladies - Haku and Neru, was it? - slept. They met almost every night, everyone apart from Pochi. He would sit with 'Master' sometimes, or just stay by himself.

They would all exchange stories for an hour or so, most of them about crazy crowd members. Yet, despite the fact they would all be laughing, there was always a darker undertone to their stories. Every single member of the group knew how to spot certain things, like when someone had been whipped. Their keen eyes noted every new burn or scar. For example, the night before Miku's rampage, they had gathered.

"I had a woman today who tried to take off my shirt," Meiko would say, leaving out the fact that the woman had tried to take off her shirt so she could purify Meiko's heart. She had come to Meiko, hands shaking as they held a little wooden cross. She said, 'Let me get the devil out. _Let me get the devil out_!'.

The group had tittered, as they always did.

"That's nothing!" Neru had countered, emerging from her emotional shell. She was used to her fellow freaks now. " Two people tried to climb Haku and I today."

Again, the group had tittered. When the two people had begun their climb, the women's bones had clacked together, causing a substantial amount of hurting. Neru and Haku had had to shake their legs to get the people off, and that hurt more than anything. Neru's golden, bloodshot eyes had shined with restrained tears. Haku _did_ cry, though she was discreet about it.

They continued to exchange stories, although, they always kept large parts of the truth hidden. When Meiko, Miku, Rin and Len stood up to troop back to their respective homes, the group saw a large, circular, burn mark on the back of Meiko's neck. If her hair was a little longer, then the top of the mark would have been covered. The skin looked tight and puckered; it was a sore looking pink blob. But nobody said a thing. They never said a thing when Len came in with a crusty scabs on his arms, or when Haku was seen with shining, silver scratches on her hands, which most probably progressed to her shoulders. Not a word was said when the whites of Neru's eyes looked more red than their original colour. When Miku appeared with bruises on her face and neck, the dark purple splodges were politely ignored.

They avoided saying the things that scared them most. Pussyfooting around them, until they truly believed that they didn't happen. But nobody really believed that. Even Pochi wasn't that delusional.

However, nobody saw it coming. Nobody believed that Miku would do anything like what she did.

As I was saying, Miku had slipped out of her confinement. It was growing dark outside, and the air was cold and bitter. Miku went to find Rin and Len.

She soon found them sat on the grass at the left side of the circus. Perfect. Len was tugging at dark strands of grass, and the two heads weren't speaking.

Rin and Len were allowed more freedom than everybody else. It was ironic, seeing as Len was the person who seemed to talk most about escape. Though secretly, Miku knew all about Meiko's little run for freedom.

"Hello Rin, Len," greeted Miku, sitting next to them innocently. She wasn't thinking about killing them. She wasn't thinking about the knife that was pricking her skin. She wasn't really thinking about much at all.

"Hello Miku," Len greeted, looking at the grass in his palm. Rin looked up for a moment, but said nothing. It was almost as if since their transformation, their roles had switched. Len being the talker, with the weight of the world on his shoulders, the protector, whilst Rin was the one who was being protected, quiet and distant. They truly were as simple and as complex as each other.

"What are you doing out here?" Miku asked, her eyes washing over both Rin and Len.

"Nothing." Rin answered for a change. Her eyes met Miku's. They both looked terrified.

"Len," Miku whispered out of the blue. "Do you want to escape?"

Len's head jerked upwards. Escape? The big E word? "It's impossible."

"That's not what I asked," Miku replied softly. The knife was beginning to slip downwards, getting nearer to the palm of her hand. Rin was looking at both Miku and Len with wide eyes. What about the tall man? Wouldn't he _hear_ them? Wouldn't he _get _them?

"Yes," Len replied cautiously, in an equally quiet voice. He glanced behind him, and Rin could feel the twinge of the muscles in his lower neck.

Miku was picking at the grass, looking downwards, smiling as if she knew a joke that the other's didn't.

"I thought so," she murmured. "I _knew_ so." The knife, the needy knife that begged to be used, fell into her palm. Miku's pale fingers gripped the end of it, tightening around it.

Rin was the first to notice the glimmering metal. "What's that?"

"The answer."

"What?" Len questioned, looking downwards, towards Miku's hands.

"I _told _you." Miku said, looking up at her friends. She met their eyes, and her smile widened further. " _Our answer._"

Len, being curious, poked out his neck to try and see what the teal haired girl was concealing. Miku's hand suddenly lifted, the knife glimmering.

"_Len!" _Rin yelped, though her voice was hoarse, and the roof of her mouth was dry and painful. Too little, too late.

The knife swept across Len's throat gracefully, unveiling a large slit of flesh. Though, the flesh was only visible for less than a second, because blood began to spurt of cut. Len grabbed his throat, a strange gurgling sound coming from him. Rin was pushing her hand against the wound, growing paler and paler, her breath's heaving and heavy. Len continued to make that awful sound.

Miku face was covered in blood. She smiled gleefully. What a good girl she was. She took the bloodied knife and for a change, dragged it vertically down _Rin's _throat. As Rin began to press her hands against her own throat, and make that awful sound, Miku took the knife and carved a little love heart in the space above Rin and Len's shared collarbone. Blood began to drip down and fly, as the teenagers with the joined body began to struggle.

Yet, Miku could see it. Len's struggles were getting weaker and weaker. He had placed his hands on weakly on his sisters hands, which were still on her throat. He was trying to stop his sister's bleeding.

Len's head then lolled to the left side, though his hands stayed on his sisters. Dead man's grip. Blood began to pour from his mouth, to his chin, to the floor. Rin was still struggling, crying and convulsing. Eventually, she grew still, and her head fell downwards, resting on both her and her brother's hands. Blood gushed from her mouth, staining everything in it's path.

Rin's eyes were half closed, whereas Len's were wide open, his eye brows raised in shock and agony. The little, bloody love heart that Miku had carved, was drooling blood. It mixed with the blood from Rin's mouth. A whole river of blood, running down the body.

Miku smiled. They were going to heaven. How kind of her; how kind indeed!

"Goodnight Rin, goodnight Len," Miku said fondly, standing up and leaving, as if her friends were still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>More gory than scary I suppose, but I hope you enjoyed! I'll be going through everybody that was included in Before The Circus. This song is based on Blue Ice Castle, where Miku kills everyone including herself. If you feel like dropping a review, feel free, but thank you for reading anyway!


	2. The Last Meal

**The Killings.**

* * *

><p>Miku began to trek back towards the circus, leaving the slumped body of the two-headed twins to rot away. She paused for a moment, touching her head, her chest and her two shoulders before looking at her hands. There were tiny flecks of blood on her fingertips and her palms.<p>

Her face however, was covered. She knew it was. She could feel the warm, sticky liquid beginning to dry and crack on her face. She licked her hands and began to try and clean herself. When she had finished, her palms were an odd orange-red colour.

Miku then continued to walk, grasping her knife tightly. It felt cold against the fur like hair on her goat legs, but she didn't think about that. She chose to think about Len and Rin's journey into heaven.

You see, Miku had never believed in anything but God. She had been brought up on tales of purgatory, heaven and hell. She was quite happy to believe in it.

To her, hell sounded better than just dying. What was the point in life, if afterwards, there was just eternal darkness? No feeling, no anything. That scared her more than anything. Buried and forgotten, with no memory, feeling or sensation.

The tall man knew this. Once, when Miku had been particularly disobedient - she had refused to sing that night, refused to do anything at all - the tall man called for her. He sat her down and said, ' Do you want to know what death feels like? _Real _death?'

Miku had shook her head. The tall man did not _deserve _too kill her.

But, sadly, there was no stopping the tall man. Of _course_ there wasn't. He blindfolded the young girl swiftly. She was surrounded by darkness, so suddenly that she feelings of anxiety immediately began to stir.

_No more sight._

He manipulated her mind, until all she could think was the distant pound of his power.

_No more memories._

He slowed her heart, until she really _was _on the verge of death.

Not much feelings; _where was the feeling?_

Finally, he softly pressed his hand against her nose and her mouth. Why couldn't she breathe? What was happening?

If Miku had been able to string together enough thoughts at that point, her first thought most probably would have been panic. She tried to concentrate on the things she could feel - his hand on her mouth; her slow heartbeat; the uprising worry that was struggling under the tall man's power. Her body, demanding that she began to breathe.

The pound in her head grew stronger and stronger as she felt herself slipping away, into the unknown abyss of nothing. Just as Miku began to feel the tug of death, the circus own removed his hand. He removed the blind fold, and the pound in her head began to leave.

Miku bolted upright, breathing hard. Panic burst into her head, like the scream of victim. Her heart began to thump speed up considerably. She sat there a moment, regaining her senses; her memories flashing by one by one, a split second each.

"Wasn't that fun?" The tall man chuckled, bending down and staring at Miku. She didn't turn to face him. "Now off with you," he continued, narrowing his eyes. "Get out of my sight. Next time, I want a _very _good performance."

Miku quickly agreed, standing up shakily on legs that weren't right. She sat in her cage, taking great care in noting every breath, every heartbeat and every memory. She then prayed.

The moment that memory popped up in Miku's mind, she dismissed it. She was going to go and visit Pochi.

Miku liked Pochi. He didn't speak much. He had blue hair and a pale face, with dark sunken eyes, that looked like the life had been drained out of them. Pochi ate people, but Miku knew he wouldn't eat her. Pochi liked the attention that his fellow freaks gave him from time to time, though his favourite person of all was Master. Master who fed him,

(_Master who whipped him)_

Master who loved him,

(_Master who killed him)._

Miku found Pochi in his cage. Her nose wrinkled slightly. She was still not accustomed to this smell of the dead bodies that Pochi ate.

The blue haired beast was at the back of his cage. Clad in a straight jacket, he was lying down, empty blue eyes staring vacantly at the ceiling. After the show, Master would untie Pochi from the chair, and place him somewhere in the room. Sometimes Master would stay for a while, and talk to Pochi, but most of the time, he did not.

"Hello, Pochi," Miku greeted, sitting beside Pochi and leaning her head over his so he knew who she was. Pochi sometimes forgot who was who in the circus; everyone seemed to blur into one sometimes. Apart from Master. Pochi recognised Master.

"Pochi," the cannibal replied, flashing Miku a small smile. His teeth were sharp. Even his molars. It was like meeting a vampire.

"Yes, Pochi," Miku replied softly. She knew very well that Pochi could only say certain words. 'Pochi' being one of them. From what Miku knew, he could also say 'Master', 'Evil' and 'Food'. Miku assumed that Pochi had picked up 'Evil' from the crowds that gather round his cage to watch him eat. "You doing okay?"

"Pochi."

"Indeed," Miku agreed, toying with the knife in her hand. It was like an urge, shouting at her, _ordering _her to kill. Though, it was all for the greater good.

"Pochi," Pochi echoed himself. He didn't look like he was truly paying attention. His mind was elsewhere. His fingers curled on the ground; his arms strapped behind his back. It wasn't his fault he was such a taboo. He had not been born to eat his own race. Change can be a wonderful thing. But for Pochi, it was not.

Miku's fingers clenched around the knife. They unclenched. Clench, _kill_, unclench, _wait. _For the first time in her murderous career, Miku felt nervous. What if she was _wrong?_

No, no, she couldn't be wrong. Surely God was backing her up with this matter? She was helping people. Helping them be free, helping them to a better place.

Her fingers remained clenched.

She slowly, and cautiously dropped the knife to the ground. Her hands began to unbuckle the belts on the straight jacket. Pochi looked down at her hands.

"Master?" He whispered, confused about what was going on. He was never allowed out of the jacket. It was tight and sometimes, he grew very hot in it. Pochi was ignorant to the fact that he was in the jacket because the audience believed him to be a danger to them all.

Miku ignored his voice. She continued to unbuckle the strap, revealing a white top with thin driblets of dried blood upon it. Miku dragged the shirt upwards with a force that she didn't realise she had. She then sat on Pochi's torso, pinning him with her legs.

And here it was. Pochi's naked chest, vulnerable and exposed. Miku picked up the knife with steady hands, pressing it lightly against Pochi's skin. He began to whimper.

"Master? Master," he repeated. His eyes were as big as saucers as he looked down at the knife.

"Hush," Miku ordered, a harsh undertone to her quiet voice. She slowly plunged the knife into Pochi's chest, making him yowl. She flinched. What if someone heard? What if they _all _heard? She pressed her free hand against Pochi's mouth. He tried to nip her, but it was no good.

The teal haired girl began to cut a square in the beast's chest, making sure her long hair was well out of her way. Pochi's muffled cries met her ears, as her eyes met the red-pink flesh of the blue haired adult. Veins pulsed inside the soft pink mass. The knife clunked against the hard bones of Pochi's ribcage. Miku imagined them rattling together, though the bone was too strong for that.

"_Master! Evil, Master!" _Pochi tried to yell, but of course, his voice was weakened by Miku's hand. Air rushed out of the cracks in between his attacker's fingers.

Miku dropped the knife. She looked at her hands for a second, before digging her fingers into the exposed flesh. She forced apart the rib cage with a loud crack. The sound was accompanied by a struggling wail from Pochi. He flailed around, and for a second, Miku thought she was going to be knocked to the ground. He was growing weaker though; pain was taking over.

She took hold of his shoulder for a second, steadying herself become continuing. She took the knife in one hand, and cupped Pochi's vulnerable heart with the other. It was warm and soft, veins visible as it thumped in her hand.

With one swift cut, the heart was disconnected from the body. Kaito convulsed, shuddering for a second. His head lolled backwards and Miku could hear a gasp-y creak coming from his lungs. His mouth hung open, and what Miku assumed was supposed to be a scream came out as a spluttering cough, that left spots of blood on the ground near his head.

Miku looked at the heart for a second. So this was what was inside her? She felt slightly nauseous for a second, but no guilt arose from the pit of her emotions. Miku sat for a second, sideways on the corpse of Pochi. She then stood up and walked to his head. Kneeling down, she stuffed his own heart in Pochi's mouth - much like stuffing a pepper with rice for a dinner party.

"The last meal," Miku murmured, once again touching her head, chest and shoulders before deciding to flee the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Another one bites the dust. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and concrit is fine. :-)

**Review Replies;**

**Aisu-kun - **Thank you very much! I'm glad you're finding the writing captivating. I really appreciate the review!

**Too Lazy To Log In - **Thank you for such high praise! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. It Begins

**The Killings.**

* * *

><p>Miku looked at Kaito one last time. He was completely still. She wiped her hands roughly against her legs, and the blood seemed to absorb into the hairs. Though, she could still see it.<p>

Blood running though her on the inside, blood dripping down her on the outside. That's what she was thinking about as she walked away hurriedly from the murder. She could still feel the flesh underneath her fingers, crawling behind her nails and nesting in between her fingers. She held her knife with two hands to try and take her mind off Pochi's body, but she could see traces of red under her slightly dirty nails. She could feel her own flesh quivering.

She hummed to take her mind off of everything. But the songs implanted in her subconscious were the only the ones that she sung at the Dark Woods Circus, and they weren't very comforting at all. They all contained harsh under-tones that cut like a blade.

'_The deformity_!'

'_I want to die, I want to die, get me out of here please.'_

"But I feel like someone said to me, 'That'll never happen,'" Miku whispered to herself, walking to her next destination.

The tall man had been so kind at first. He had picked her up off the streets; given her pitiful existence a meaning. A home. Warmth in her body.

However, that stage had passed quickly. Tortured and re-formed, Miku had gone through death and came out alive. With the added bonus of goat legs. Now, she felt numb all over. Worse than when she lived on the streets. Worse than her wretched uncle. Worse than her parents dying. Worse than just about anything she could imagine.

She knew Meiko hated circus life as much as she did. She'd seen her. She'd seen Meiko in the early hours of morning when she thought she was alone, silently praying to a God she didn't quite believe in. She'd her in the dark hours of night, raging and cursing. 'How can there be a God if we're stuck here?' She would ask, clenching her fists, running her fingers on the side of her head which lead to scratches underneath her hair.

But of course, Miku had also seen the act that Meiko managed to maintain during the hours of day. Around the friends, who had been pulled together by unfortunate circumstances.

Yes, they were all acting in daylight. Pretending that they weren't that upset. That their faces might be burning but their souls were still strong. A play that only closed when each member was alone.

Len whispered of escape, while Rin complained about voices.

Kaito would beg for Master. Though, if Miku had ever listened closely enough, she may have heard the words, 'Father was right,' being murmured over and over, closed between quiet calls for Master.

Meiko's praying. The anger and the disappointment and the tiny glints of hope, shadowed by all that rage.

Haku and Neru, holding each other close. Neru's nightly apology, begging for forgiveness. Begging for the guilt to be washed away. Haku's silent acknowledgment, along with the silent sadness that lay underneath. They both wallowed in their separate guilty thoughts.

'_If I had only listened.'_

'_If I had tried harder to persuade her.'_

Miku knew about all of it. She had always kept a close eye on her companions. She liked to see how they dealt with the pain. How they dealt with each other. How they dealt with all the knotted problems, that lay inside of them like giant tangled cobras.

The young girl stopped thinking as she reached Meiko's 'home'. Meiko actually lived inside the huge circus tent. Miku didn't know how she could stand it. Miku thought it was bad enough living alone - apart from Meiko and herself, everybody had somebody to stay with them. But to stay inside the circus tent? The horrific place where they were all forced to perform?

No, Miku didn't understand how Meiko could bear it.

In the centre of the tent, there was a large sandy circle surrounded by layer upon layer of seats. There was a tightrope hanging above the circle with ladders on either side to reach it, and at the back there were huge, bold curtains.

Miku tried to spot the brown haired woman, but could not find her. She went into the large, sandy centre and looked around, peering around.

"Miku?" The said girl turned to where to voice was coming from. She could see Meiko looking down at her, standing on the highest row of seats. "Why are you here?"

Miku smiled, and began to walk up the rows of seats. Once at the top, she walked to Meiko and said: I just thought I'd come and visit.

"But, what for?" Meiko demanded, eyeing Miku up and down. Meiko had always been a little wary of Miku. That child was like a ghost, appearing and then disappearing at the oddest of times. Peeping at people with wide, inquisitive eyes, but not uttering even a word. Murmuring to herself and touching her sores. Meiko knew that everyone at the circus had been put through some sort of traumatising event, but in her opinion, Miku was the worst. Something had happened to that girl, and she wasn't keen to investigate.

"I've got a plan," Miku whispered, sitting down and gesturing for Meiko to do the same. She knife was almost like a pulse. The feeling of all that power was intoxicating her heavily.

Meiko sat down reluctantly. "Yes?"

"I'm going to get us all free."

Meiko raised an eyebrow. As she was about to answer, she saw the sliding of metal from Miku's sleeve to her hand. Meiko stood up, staring at the girl. Backing away, she raised her hands in defence. She tried to search for the tall man in her mind, but he, for once, was absent.

"This isn't right, Miku," Meiko warned, turning her head at short intervals to make her way down the stairs.

"You _know_ it's more right than this," Miku screeched, flinging herself out of the seat and wildly running for Meiko. Meiko, in haste, tried to match Miku's pace, but ended up tripping down the last few steps. She tumbled to the floor, feeling throbs of pain in the backs of legs. What had she done? _What had she done_?

Meiko groaned, picking herself up as Miku drew close to her. Maybe she could make it? Maybe she could get out of here?

"_Help me_!" Meiko screamed, trying to hold the backs of her legs whilst running. However, she was no match for Miku.

Meiko felt a slim arm wrap around her waist. She shrieked even louder, looking down and struggling. Feeling an intense surge of power, provided by pure fear, she toppled out of Miku's grasp and onto the sandy floor. She spat on the ground, feeling grains in her mouth.

"Stop resisting!" Miku ordered, slashing at the backs of Meiko's calves with gritted teeth. Meiko screamed louder. The power had ebbed away, only to be replaced by pain.

"You won't get away with this!" Meiko continued to scream, hoping to alert someone. Maybe she couldn't save her own life, but maybe she could save someone else's? But, how many people had Miku attacked? What if she was the last?

Miku, who was growing tired of all the noise, stabbed Meiko in the back. It was just like a video-game. You kill and you win. Meiko's body was still stirring.

"Just. _Die!" _Miku plunged her knife in and out of Meiko's skin in an almost mechanical way. Just as Miku began to smile, seeing that Meiko was dead, she felt a distant, angry pound in her head.

He was on to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>A little short, so my apologies for that. Anyway, I'm thinking that the next chapter will probably be the last, so I hope you've been enjoying this!

**Review Replies:**

**Aisu-Kun: **Thank you! Nothing-ness sucks :-( The mistake has been changed (thanks for that :-D) and Pochi's death was rather pitiful... Once again, thank you for the review!:)

**Too Lazy To Log In Again: **Thank you! Pochi's death was probably more emotional because it was less...quick, I suppose. More of a struggle. Anyway, thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. At Death Do We Part

**The Killings.**

* * *

><p>How did he not see this coming? That innocent girl he had picked up from the streets, turning into a monster. She would be the <em>ruin <em>of him!

The tall man scowled, grounding himself in Miku's mind. He was trying to locate the other members of his tribe, yet, it was more difficult then usual. He found Pochi's mind first, that blue haired cannibal was closest to him, after all.

Blank. Nothing. Nil.

She had bloody killed him! How _dare_ she? She had killed a fellow cast mate? What was wrong with her? The tall man spat to the ground with disgust.

He located Rin and Len's minds, but once again, nothing.

"For _God's sakes_!" He roared, standing up from his chair and knocking it the ground. His hands were fists, but what he really wanted were claws. Then he could scratch the little wretch's eyes out.

He was using all his power, locating minds and bodies. He could sense them. Pochi, dead. Rin and Len, dead. Meiko, dead. Good riddance. He never liked her, that Meiko. He only wished he'd gotten the chance to kill her himself.

Neru and Haku. _Alive_.

Maybe he could fix this? That would take a lot of power, though. Sewing on someone's arms was one thing, but bring a person back to life? That would drain him. He didn't want to try that out - too risky.

After he killed Miku, he'd have to get a new cast.

* * *

><p>Miku was running now. She could feel him, searching around in her head. How had she killed them? What had she done with the bodies? As she was running, she saw a puddle on the ground. Despite herself, she paused, and looked into it.<p>

Blood. She looked insane. More blood. Goat legs. Hooves. Crazy eyes. Hair. Blood.

She hated herself. But there would be time for that later. She continued to run now, although, her legs were beginning to feel wobbly. They felt like they might have broken off at any second, leaving her with only one leg.

She was running the knife smoothly down her arm. She couldn't help it. She wanted to be dead, and the urge was over-powering. A few tiny slashes appeared as she ran, due to her lack of stability. But, she had to wait. She still had Neru and Haku to deal with.

The pound in her head refused to stop. She tried to block it out, using techniques she'd learnt one night at the circus. She focused on her life _before _the circus. She focused mostly on her lovely, dead, parents. However, the pound only increased to one, long, howl. It worried her. She didn't like it.

It sounded like the noise she'd made when she discovered her parents were dead. A noise she didn't know she could make. Inhuman. A loud, crying wail. Her uncle had firstly recoiled, before patting her back. His hand wasn't gentle enough, and his words didn't make her feel better. She didn't care if he'd lost a brother.

She'd lost a mother, and a father. Her parents.

Miku shook her head. Positive, that's it. She had to think positive. That wail though, it was resounding round her mind. She didn't like it one bit.

It didn't matter anymore though. She had reached that long corridor that Neru and Haku lived in.

Miku liked Haku. Haku was nice, slightly reserved and caring. Neru though? For Miku's taste, Neru acted too tough. In the hours of day, Neru was all about acting tough. She didn't _care _about much. But at night? All those apologies. The begging, and the pleading, and sometimes even crying.

Yes, Neru would be the first to go. Most certainly.

Miku burst through the door. Haku and Neru had taken off their stilts, and were sat on the two long benches that they had pushed together. They were resting their backs against each other, both pairs of eyes half closed.

The young murderer wasn't remotely bothered by walking in on such an intimate seeming moment. Neru stood up, looking down at Miku.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice gruff and intimidating. Miku looked up at her. Neru's eyes, they sparkled with light. With life. The knife clattered to the floor, as her fingers unclenched. She had taken away three people. It had dawned on her. She felt dirty. Dirty people had to die.

However, it certainly wasn't time for second thoughts! The tall man was on his way, and that wail was dragging her down into what felt like nothing at all.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Neru shout, "She's got a _knife_, Haku! I _told_ you she was mental! _Didn't I_?"

Neru went to grab the knife of the floor, but her height was her disadvantage. As she bent her knees, she groaned. It hurt so badly. Miku scrabbled for the knife, grasping it firmly.

It didn't matter if what she was doing was wrong anymore. She was going to die anyway. They all had to die. She was helping them. Deep down, she was helping them. _God_ would know that. _God_ would understand.

Neru paced backwards, watching Miku with wary eyes. Haku had stood up, and the two women were grasping at each other's hands. Miku had paused, looking at the knife dreamily.

She looked upwards, her face slowly breaking into a small smile.

"Don't you want to escape? Don't you want to be free?" She questioned.

Haku and Neru shook their heads.

"Miku, please, please let go of the knife," Haku pleaded, clearly terrified.

That wail was intensifying in Miku's head. "Make it _stop_!" She screamed suddenly, much to her victim's confusion. They glanced at each other. Miku was tugging at her head; nails yanking at her hair. She was still holding the knife, and her head was beginning to bleed. She'd accidentally cut herself.

Miku could feel all that dirty blood of hers, running near her ear. She could see Neru and Haku, still walking away from her, staring with those awful eyes. She could still hear the wail. She didn't have much time. She had hardly any time at all.

She ran forward, and Neru tugged at Haku, beginning to sprint. Neru was well aware of her bones clacking together. She was gritting her teeth. They were running as fast as they could - which would be more like a jog for you or I - down the corridor, Haku lagging behind slightly. Miku was catching up to them. Haku turned to look around, and screamed, surprised at how close they were.

Neru, who was thoroughly surprised, let go of Haku's hand, for just a second. But that, was all it took. Haku fell to her knees, crying. Neru tugged at her waist.

"Get the fuck up," she ordered, glaring as Miku slowed to a walking pace. "Haku, stop it. _Get up_," she was yelling now, the veins in her neck sticking out. She had become thinner.

"I-I can't Neru, it hurts," Haku whispered, crying. Miku was behind the silver haired woman, looking down at her in an almost pitiful fashion.

"I truly wanted to kill you first, Neru," Miku murmured.

Neru growled. She tugged Haku to the side, just as Miku's knife swept forward. It cut a thin line against Neru's legs; the weakest part of her body. She grimaced.

"Get away from me," she puffed, shoving Miku away from her. Miku wasn't going to give up. Not now. The wail in her head was so strong now; she didn't have that much time.

Neru looked down as Miku ran towards her. She could beat her. As Miku came close, Neru used her foot to kick her away. Maybe being tall wasn't such a disadvantage.

Pride comes before a fall.

Miku paused for a second, and Neru turned away for just a second, to look at Haku. She had gotten so cocky so quickly. Miku once again dashed forward, and attached herself on to Neru's leg. She used her knife to saw through the flesh, making Neru yelp with shock. Neru couldn't help but notice that images of getting her legs sawed off the _first _time were racing behind her eyes. Haku was screaming and screaming,

"_Get off my freaks!"_

Miku's knife stopped at Neru's leg, as her head shot around to see where the voice was coming from. She could _feel _that screech in her body now. It felt like a series of harsh blows.

The tall man was running towards the drama that was unfolding in the corridor. Miku began sawing frantically, and now Haku's screams were mixing with Neru's. Miku felt detached from the world. She was slicing down Neru's thighs now, though she was hardly paying attention. The world was in slow motion; she could see the tall man's expression changing. Every millisecond. The splashes of scarlet that fell to the floor; the screams of the soon-to-be-dead; that tiny strand of hair, stuck to her bottom lip.

_Another _slice, this time, down Neru's left leg. The tall man was tugging at her shoulders, shouting at her. His teeth were so dirty. Neru had fallen to the ground now, yelling at Haku, yelling at Miku, even yelling at the tall man.

Miku turned to face the tall man for a moment, warning him with the knife. She could see small, grey clouds of fear rolling in his eyes. He tugged at her again, but she felt like an anchor. Stronger than ever before - she had God's will backing her up.

Neru was screaming mainly at Haku now, telling her to get away while she could. Tears were rolling down her face, just like the blood that was running down those long, long legs of hers. Miku cut another slash down her leg, and another. She struggled against the tall man, as he tried to yank her upwards. She used her elbow to attack his stomach, leaving his winded for a second. She surged forwards, towards her last victim.

Neru could bleed to death, for all _she_ cared.

"Haku, get _away, _you…you stupid-" Neru was silenced with fear. Miku was so close to Haku. The knife, dangling so close to her face. Why was she making it all so slow? So awful, and slow and-

"Neru," Haku murmured, squeezing her eyes shut. "You're forgiven."

Miku looked down at the heart-warming scene. Neru didn't deserve to be forgiven. Stupid Haku. The knife slashed across Haku's face. Her nose half dangled across her cheek, and she was bleeding heavily, spitting blood out of her mouth. Her face hurt all over.

"Stop this _now_, Miku," the tall man ordered, squeezing at Miku's throat. She spluttered, raking the knife across Haku's throat while she could.

That gurgling sound again. It disgusted her.

The grip on her throat tightened. She could see blurs of light in her eyes, flashing happily in all different colours.

Neru was trying to pull herself towards Haku, sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't seem to care about Miku anymore. "Why didn't you run?" Neru questioned, slamming her fist on the floor. "Why the hell didn't you run?"

Miku was growing tired of her whining. The tall man was still squeezing her throat, and she couldn't breathe anymore.

Didn't matter.

She threw the knife at Neru head. It engrossed itself into her skull, Miku assumed, as blood began to trickle. Neru had gone still. Her fingers were curled and lifeless.

Miku knew that the light that had once danced in Neru's eyes, was surely gone. She had taken another. Two more, for her collection. The grip on her throat was still continuing to tighten.

This wasn't right_. She _had to kill herself.

She wrapped her hands around the tall man's pair, and watched as the last of that light blurred in front of her eyes. She was waiting for that final plunge, into heaven, into nothingness? She didn't know anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>And there's the final chapter. Probably not the most realistic, but she needed to kill them in one way or another, hm? Thanks for reading guys, and I hope you enjoyed!

**Review Replies:**

**Aisu-Kun: **I know, it was short. :( Although, I'm glad you've been liking the details! The devil's in the detail. Well, seeing as this is the chapter, that's all for your dear Miku...Hope you enjoyed!

**Too Lazy To Log In: **It was a bit of a shame that Meiko died, because if she hadn't tripped, then maybe she could have saved herself! It would be a challenge to kill Neru and Haku, due to their height, which led to this chapter being more unrealistic than the other's. Not that this is the most realistic story, but... I don't really mind about reviews for this story, because I wasn't really expecting many - though thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed. :-)


End file.
